


sacrificial lamb

by meowcode



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: As his mind whirs frantically, a realization bubbles in his head.A mistake.





	sacrificial lamb

Eichi’s content. For the first time in a long time, he’s content. Wataru’s beaten, and the offer extended. Accepted, of course. Everything he worked so hard for is finally within his grasp.

As Natsume watches the betrayal from the crowd, with tears burning in his eyes, he finally decides there’s only one way left to face this demon head on.

 

Natsume’s handwriting is naturally pretty messy, but he takes great care to carefully pencil each character onto the page. This has to be perfect. Any slip ups and this will be for nothing. Eichi will tear his plan apart in an instant if he leaves an opening.

And, really, he’s leaving one.

He doesn’t think about it, he busies his hands instead with preparing the rope he brought. The school is quiet as the last people filter out, and he knows no one will come into the room until the appointed time. A loop over a rafter, a noose at the other end.

His Oddball seniors would tell him it wouldn’t do for his last thoughts to be so heart wrenching, but when the ground disappears from beneath his feet, he only bitterly hopes that  _ fine _ burns every bit he did. 

 

__ _ “To whoever it may concern,  _

__ _ It’s not due to a push that this happened. I’ve seen my suicide coming for a long time now. I decided that I’d deal with the possibility when fate put it at my feet, but I don’t care anymore about timing. Reckless I may be, but I’m through caring if this is when fate would have had me die. _

__ _ It seems I was caught up by an insidious man. A demonic plot that wore away at me and those around me. _

__ _ The despair and hatred that pollutes and burns my soul… It’s for these reasons I’ve decided to kill myself.” _

 

Eichi’s eyes scan the words again, and then a third time. 

A published newspaper. A suicide that shocked everyone out of their silence. People had whispered about fine, about him, yes, but no one would be whispering anymore. They’d be screaming. 

As his mind whirs frantically, a realization bubbles in his head.

_ A mistake. _

_ You miscalculated. _

_ You shouldn’t have chosen this boy for the Oddballs. You shouldn’t have included him in your plan.  _

Underneath the copy of the note is a detailed account of everything he’d done, every underhanded, if indirect, trick he used - and his throat burns. He underestimated an opponent he’d handpicked. Besides his natural prophecies, Natsume had a large series of passageways that spanned the campus, entrances covered by thin wall paneling, and a way to move about the academy completely unseen. Of course he had information. Of course he still had connections - people he’d given advice before and still held to him. 

The paper crinkles in his hands. He wants to scream. Another horrid realization hits him, and he can almost  _ hear _ Natsume laughing in his grave. 

The person who discovered the body, and subsequently made the suicide note public, it’s not stated explicitly, but Eichi is no fool.

Natsume Sakasaki was found hanging above the stage in the Theater Club. 

**Author's Note:**

> very . short drabble about an au i’ve been thinking about- where natsume kills himself both as a result of and as a strike against eichi’s plan. cuz i love to suffer


End file.
